


to be young

by littlelionlady



Series: the scope of blindness [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Piercings, Uncle Iroh is a bad influence on purpose, Underage Drinking, fresh from the fire nation, general irresponsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionlady/pseuds/littlelionlady
Summary: Iroh just wants Zuko to have the opportunity to be young. If that means he has to encourage irresponsibility in his favourite nephew, then so be it.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: the scope of blindness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764388
Comments: 57
Kudos: 996





	to be young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toribird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toribird/gifts).



> This is for everyone who has commented on [sightless yet seeing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431857). Your love has moved me to tears for weeks now. I couldn't believe the reception that fic got, especially knowing it was just my little headcanon. Especially for toribird, who had a small little chat in the comments with me about Zuko's earring and who has NO IDEA how much that touched me. 
> 
> I chose to add this to the series about Toph because I want to highlight the level of blindness Zuko has surrounding himself. We all go through life being unaware of ourselves and our reach and the impact we have. It's an exceptionally important part of Zuko's arch.

When Zuko wakes up, it's to the realisation he is still in his clothes from the night before, he's still on deck, his earlobe stings for some bizarre reason, and he is definitely going to throw up right now. 

He makes it to the railing just in time. 

It's awful. 

It takes _forever._ He hates vomiting. It makes him feel so weak.

When he's done, he turns his back and sinks down against one of the poles, sitting with his head between his knees and willing his head to stop spinning. 

A canteen is set down next to him. It's Uncle. He picks it up and takes a sip. The water is cool and refreshing but in seconds he already feels like he's going to throw up again. 

"What happened last night?" he groans, closing his eyes and clutching a hand to his head. 

Uncle's answering laugh is low and Zuko is immediately on high alert, "You joined the crew for a few drinking games. We both did," he says, urging Zuko to drink again. 

"Then why are you okay?" Zuko snaps, "Did they try to poison me?" 

"You have a hangover Nephew because you are dehydrated. You need to drink."

Zuko just groans and looks wildly around the scattered crew. 

Uncle lifts the canteen back to his lips, and, in a testament to how awful he feels, Zuko lets it happen. 

The crew are in various states of wakefulness. For the most part, they seem well-rested and prepared for the morning. Like they didn't drink enough alcohol to kill a platypus-bear the night before. 

The stinging in his ear increases to a painful throb and Zuko winces. 

"What happened to my ear?" he asks, already reaching up to touch it tentatively. 

This time, Uncle looks sheepish and with sudden clarity, Zuko spots the small gold stud in his Uncle's right earlobe. 

Zuko can't help it, he snorts laughing. 

"What is that?" he chuckles, pointing at his uncle and momentarily forgetting his own pain. 

Uncle frowns, "I don't know why you're laughing Prince Zuko," he pulls himself unsteadily to his feet, "You have a new piercing too." 

Zuko reaches up to his steadily pulsating earlobe and can finally place the off pierced feeling. His right ear now sporting a small gold hoop, similar to some of the crew on his ship. He yanks his hand away and pushes himself into standing. 

"What the fuck," he whispers mostly to himself, "Why did I let them do this." 

Iroh recognises that Zuko isn't really asking a question; he's just verbalising his inner thoughts and he is glad for it. 

"They told you it was a right of passage. We had shared most of a bottle of sake at this point. At least you had fun," Iroh says, turning away to head below deck, "Remember to clean it with warm water and salt. Also, _eat something."_

When he shuffles down the stairs, the last thing he sees on deck is his beloved Nephew, slightly grey and tugging gently on his new earring whilst casting his eyes wildly around. 

He will take Zuko some tea and spicy peanut noodles now, and boil some water to make a saline solution for his earring after. He may choose to remove it, but for now, Iroh thinks it's a good thing. A good sign. 

Zuko deserves to be irresponsible sometimes. He deserves to feel as though he belongs somewhere, even if it is in a ship staffed mostly by pirates and mercenaries, under the guise of being Fire Nation soldiers. Ozai wouldn't have loaned any of his beloved armies to his son, Iroh knew that from the beginning. Some defectors had joined them, but Zuko didn't need to know about that. He was safer here than anywhere in the Fire Nation. 

Iroh had just put a pot on the small kitchen stove below deck when Zuko burst in through the doorway breathing heavily. 

"Uncle," he hissed, gesturing wildly to his ear and eye bandage, "I look like a pirate!" 

Iroh nodded sagely, trying desperately to suppress his own amusement, "I do believe that was the point, Prince Zuko." 

"What would the Fire Lord say?" he whispers furiously, "And my sister? It looks ridiculous!" 

Iroh shrugs and busies himself with lighting the stove and adding salt to the water, "If you do not like it, we can take it out. However, Nephew, your father and sister are not here right now. It's just you and me and the crew."

He turns back to Zuko then, to show him a smile and some kindness like he tries to go every day, "I think it looks good."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr at [thelittlelionlady](https://thelittlelionlady.tumblr.com/)


End file.
